Inveja
by DeepBlack-sama
Summary: A inveja logo se transformou em dor e a dor em solidão e por fim a solidão em sofrimento, mas talvez o sofrimento possa se tornar amor. Personagem principal da historia: Pharaoh de Sphinx- Nunca li uma fic com ele.


Inveja...

Resumo_: A inveja logo se transformou em dor e a dor em solidão e por fim a solidão em sofrimento, mas talvez o sofrimento possa se tornar amor. Personagem principal da historia: Pharaoh de Sphinx- Nunca li uma fic com ele._

Declaração- Não possuo Saint Seiya.

P.O.V on:

Nunca pensei que sentiria aquilo, inveja claro, mas dor?

Quando vi que eles preferiam sua música, a música de Orphee de Lira, me senti um completo inútil. Então o imperador do submundo só me ouvia por que não tinha mais nenhuma opção!? Senti o sangue ferver com estes pensamentos, mas não havia nada para me provar o contrario...

Devo admitir que a música do cavaleiro era bonito enquanto que as minhas eram tristes e fúnebres, mas não faria muito sentido tocar algo belo no inferno!

Logo me foi pedido- ou ordenado- que me retirasse da presença de Hades-sama. Tive que aturar as ofensas dos juízes do inferno me dizendo que agora minha única serventia seria cuidar de Cérberos e logo vi que eles estavam certos...

Aquele cachorro era minha única companhia agora, mas pelo menos ele parecia gostar de minhas músicas.

Quanto mais o tempo ia se passando mais e mais minha vontade para tocar ia sumindo, quando soube que Orphee iria ficar no inferno eternamente eu abdiquei de minha harpa, não precisaria mais dela...

Meus dias eram solitários e completamente sombrios, as vezes alguns espectros vinham para me perturbar com mais ofensas, já tinha ouvido todo o tipo de insulto enquanto era vivo, mas eles realmente os superaram.

Mas o pior foi quando arrancaram-me o ultimo resquício de honra e orgulho que me restava... Fui chamado ate os aposentos de Aiacos-sama, mas eu não esperava que os outros dois juízes também estivessem por lá e esperava muito menos que eles me estuprariam... "Agora você só serve para isto, puta egípcia!" essas palavras ficaram gravadas em minha mente.

Lembro que não conseguia nem me mexer no dia seguinte, Byaku de Necromancer, espectro próximo de Minos, me ajudou a sair do quarto de Garuda antes que ele voltasse. Foi nesse dia que comecei a sentir carência. Byaku não ficou muito tempo comigo, mas me deixo ficar em seu quarto no castelo de Minos.

Naquele momento tudo o que eu desejava era alguém que me estendesse a mão, me ouvisse, me deixasse abraçá-lo, qualquer coisa!

Podem rir se quiserem, mas sim, um espectro estava carente por carinho...

Me sentia humilhado e completamente inútil! Mas tudo só piorou quando ele veio ate mim, Orphee de Libra, a causa de toda minha desgraça após a vida...

Ele bateu na porta duas vezes e então a abriu, me cobri mais com os cobertores, raiva borbulhando dentro de mim, Orphee apenas se aproximou.

\- Com sua licença... – Ele me chamou, sentia seus olhos azuis sobre mim.

Com relutância me levantei, continuei coberto pelos cobertores da cama de Necromancer, eu não possuía mais minhas roupas e uma serie de hematomas e outros cobriam meu corpo, presente dos juízes do inferno.

\- O que você quer Orphee?- Tentei manter um tom de voz firme, mas só saiu minha recente roqueira, outro dos presentes dados pelos kyotos, de tanto gritar acabei ficando rouco.

\- Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas eu gostaria de lhe pedir algo- Gentil e simpático como sempre, que ódio! Será que ele não via o que estava me fazendo!? Será mesmo possível que meu sofrimento para ele era desconhecido!?- Eu gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar, posso?

Com certeza não era sua intenção, não ele era bonzinho demais para tal coisa, mas aquelas palavras tiveram o mesmo efeito do que uma adaga envenenada perfurando meu estomago. Senti-o embrulhar-se com a tamanha dor que agora eu sentia.

Com o resto de forças que me restava, eu o derrubei no chão, sem duvida não conseguiria matá-lo, mas pelo menos o faria ter conhecimento do que me causara!

\- Não! Não pode me ouvir tocar por que eu não tenho mais minha harpa!- Meus gritos ecoavam pelo quarto, agora Orphee olhava para mim surpreso e não mais com simpatia- Você roubou a única serventia que eu possuía alem de cuidar daquela besta colossal de Hades! Como pode continuar alegre e sorrindo quando eu, que nunca te fiz nada, sofro todos os dias tendo que aturar a zombaria e abuso dos outros espectros!?

Parei de falar e percebi que estava chorando...

Que ódio! Orphee era meu inimigo e eu estava chorando em sua frente!? Que ser miserável eu me tornara!

Fechei os olhos, sem duvida o santo de Athena apenas me jogaria longe e não daria a mínima para o que eu disse... Foi por causa desses pensamentos que, quando senti o toque quente das mãos do cavaleiro em meu rosto, me assustei.

Abri os olhos novamente, lá estava aquele belo sorriso, um sorriso angelical, algo quente, tudo o que um ser miserável como eu desejava receber. Orphee me abraçou, me apertando contra si, não fui mais capaz de conter as lagrimas.

\- O-Orphee... – Tentei chamá-lo, ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos- Olhe para mim, e-eu estou imundo, vou a-acabar sujando-o!

\- Não tem problema... – Sua voz me parecia mais calorosa- Fui eu quem lhe causei estes danos, eles devem refletir em mim de alguma forma- Senti meu corpo ser suspenso e depois tomei conhecimento dos travesseiros e cobertores macios ao meu redor, Orphee ainda estava comigo, deitado ao meu lado- Poderia tocar algo para você dormir? Vou entender se preferir que não.

Ele se sentou na cama, invocando sua lira e dispensando a armadura de prata. Também me sentei na cama, com um pouco de esforço.

\- Eu tocarei também... – Limpei meus olhos e invoquei a harpa que a tanto tempo nem se quer olhava...

Orphee olhou-me por alguns instantes e então sorriu, acenando devagar. Senti alegria quando ele se aproximou mais de mim, me permitindo encostar em seu ombro.

Acho que só consegui tocar uma musica simples antes de acabar dormindo...

P.O.V off:

O cavaleiro de prata olhou aquele rapaz ao seu lado, rosto em dor durante seu sono. Como ele desejava não ter ido atrás de Euridice, afinal olhe o que fizera!

Prejudicou outro ser e nem ao menos conseguiu sua amada de volta! Se aquele espectro era um miserável então ele era um inútil.

Com cuidado o santo de Athena deitou-se ao lado do espectro, acariciando seu rosto moreno com cuidado, logo o egípcio relaxou em seu sono.

\- Desculpe-me, Faraó...

Acabou sendo mais fofo do que triste, que bosta!

Minha tentativa de fazer algo que as pessoas ficariam triste foi meia furada, mas fazer o que?

Talvez eu faça outro one-shot com este casal, gosto muito dele.


End file.
